Everthing
by ashkickerchic
Summary: Ron dies........ Harry and Hermione are left to deal
1. Default Chapter

a/n- sorry I havent written many potter fics lately. The words in *'s are lyrics to the song everything by Life house. The things in ( ) are flashbacks  
  
*Find me here, speak to me, I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light that is leading me to the place where i find peace again. You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the life to my soul. You are my purpose, you're everything* And how can i stand here with you and not be moved by you, would you tell me how could it be any better than this*  
  
Harry sighed, It had been a rough week. It was the begining of his, Hermione, and Ron's seventh year. It had ended prematurely for Ron.   
  
* You calm the storms, you give me rest, you hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall, you still my heart, and you take my breath away, would you take me in, would you take me deepere now. * Cause your all i want, you are all i need you are every thing, everything* Chorus*  
  
( It had been a wonderful day with not a cloud in the sky. They had just gotten off the hogwarts express. They went to sorting as they did every year for the most part and dinned on the fine food provided. Upon arriving in the common room after words, Hermione had bid her friends a good night. Harry and Ron had stayed in the common room until everyone had left. Harry and Ron agreed they ought to go out and explore. Harry went to get his invisibility cloak in his room. Upon coming back where Ron had been sitting, there was a note. Harry panicked what was going on? He picked the note up. It was from Wormtail. Wormtail had stated that he had Ron and if he wanted to see him again, he had better go meet them in the forest promptly alone. He said if he did not come alone Harry would not only lose Ron but they would do away with Hermione too. Harry looked up to where Hermione was sleeping and ran through the common room door and out to the forest as specified. When he got there, Ron was dead and there was no sight of Wormtail or anyone for that matter.   
  
Hermione woke up after having a rather odd dream. She didn't recall about it's contents but it somehow managed to worry her. Peering at her clock which read two a.m. she slipped out of bed and crept to the boys dormitories to see if Harry and Ron were there. Damn she thought, there gone, where could they be? She carefully shut the door and wandered to the common room where she spied a note lying on Ron's favorite chair. Hermione picked it up in wonder to read it. She was horrified. She chocked back tears and ran to the forbidden forest.   
  
Hermione ran until she hear a familiar voice scream. She stopped and looked around for the person who had let out the scream, he was no where. Turned around and began running in another direction.  
  
Harry heard footsteps that he could tell from anyone's, they were Hermione's. Wiping away the tears with the back of his hand he got up and went to find Hermione, she couldn't see what he had just seen.   
  
Hermione stopped as she saw a figure walking towards her. It was Harry and he looked like hell.   
  
He reached out for Hermione and she needn't be told what happend as she already knew. Hermione held Harry as her tears fell slowly. His soon followed.   
  
" What happened to him" asked Hermione softly. " I can't tell you" whispered Harry. A noise got there attention and they let go of each other to see Dumbledore croked nose and all looking at them solemly. " Where is he" Dumbledore asked. Harry pointed to where Ron's body lay. He and Hermione began to walk back to Hogwarts sadly. Harry swore he would get revenge as they sat by the fire in the common room)  
  
Harry pushed the flashback to the back of his mind as Hermione had walked in. He made room for her on the couch he had been sitting on.   
  
Hermione looked at how miserable he had become in the last few weeks as she sat down.   
  
Harry noticed that Hermione didn't look like she was sleeping to well, must be a by product of Ron's death.  
  
They just sat there hand in hand thinking of what had become of there lives and what didn't become of Ron's life.  
  
  
a/n- this is odd and not anything special, I know that. I own nothing. Oh yes, i put this in the romance section because note that they are falling in love. 


	2. absence of fear

Inside my skin there is this place, it twist and turns, it bleeds and aches  
inside my heart there's an empty room, it's waiting for lightning, it's waiting for you, I am wanting, and I am needing you here inside the absence of fear, muscles and sinew, velvet and stone, this vessel is haunted, it creaks and moans, my bones call to you, in their seperate skin, I make myself tanslucent, to let you in for, I am wanting , and I am needing you here, inside the absence of fear there is this hunger, this restlessness inside of me and it knows that you're no stranger you're my gravity, My hands will adore you througha ll darkness, and aim lay you out in moonlight and reinvent your name, For i am wanting, and I am needing you to be here, I need you near, Inside the absence of fear.... Jewel  
  
  
  
Harry lie down in his four poster thinking that night. It had been weeks since Ron's untimely death. Yet, it was still a fresh unhealed wound that had been unable to heal. Harry figured it would never heal along with the other many losses he had suffered in his life.  
  
Hermione was all he had now that Ron was gone. She was the only one that ever understood anything anymore. People pitied him far to much. They acted like they knew what he had been through but it was bull shit. Hermione was the only one who knew anything about him.  
  
Hermione lay in bed the night thinking. It had of course been weeks since Ron had died but that was beside the point as the wound it had left continued to feel like salt was constantly being poured into it. Hermione decided it would never heal.  
  
Harry was her only true friend. Sure their were other nice people but it just wasn't the same. Harry was the only one who knew what pain was and the only one who knew a damn about her to say the least.  
  
Early the next morning Harry and Hermione both woke early to take a walk. Silence surrounded them as they walked around the lake until they came to a bench to sit down. Harry didn't know what he was doing but as Hermione began to shed tears of grief, he began to kiss them away. He felt something he had never felt in his life, love.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and kissed Harry back. She had never felt this way about anyone in her life it must be love in this absence of fear.  
  
  
a/n- this is the stupidest, I am well aware. I own nothing. Jewel owns absence of fear, and Harry potter is owned by Jk rowling.


End file.
